The Love Ice Cream Shop
by AyakiStory
Summary: Short stories KiruKura at the Ice-cream shop Pairing KiruKura


**The love Ice cream Shop**

"Uwaaa Kurapika!Look~ Ice-cream ! "Killua shouted.

"Let's go !and buy some ice-cream"Killua said while draging kurapika along with him to the ice-crem shop.

Kurapika just sight and follow the silver haired boy to the shop then a young beautiful woman greet the both of them.

"Welcome to the Love Ice-cream shop"The woman said while looking at the at blonde and the silver haired boy.

"Ahahahaha yea…yea thanks !"Killua said happily.

"Killua..behave yourself.."The blonde whisper.

"Banzai! Banzai !"

"Ara…Killua…!"

The woman giggle and said

"What flavour do you want~my dear customer?"

"Chocolate caramel..please"

"How about you miss..?"

"Urm..I want vanilla and chocolate"_ (Did she just said miss!)_

"Okay..have a sit..."

_Killua sit at the table patiently..waiting for his chocolate caramel..to be serve..While Kurapika reading the new book that he buyed at the book store not long a go._

_While Kurapika was reading,he saw a few couple of student from his school..staring at him and killua._ 'No..it cant be..they must misunderstood about me and killua…being a couple,what should I do..what a nightmare.._'He thought ,while staring at the book._

"Kurapika ? you okay?"

'What am I suppose to do…'

"Kurapika!"

"Uh..? What..?"

Kurapika snapped from his nightmare and saw killua staring at him.

"Ah..Killua..what wrong..?do you need anything..?"

"Nothing wrong ! I'm just worried about you.."Killua mumble.

"Ouh.." _(did he just said he worried about me..! O_O)_

"You sure..you okay Kurapika..?"

"Ah..I think so.."

"Hrm..if you said so"He said.

"Ara..the ice-cream are here.."Kurapika said while smile at the woman holding the ice-cream.

"Sorry for the waiting..here your chocolate caramel ice-cream and chocolate vanilla..please enjoy~the ice-cream"

"Ah,Thanks" Kurapika said and bow at the young woman politely,While Killua take his ice-cream and lick happily.

"Killu.."Kurapika chunkle.

"Urm..yes"He mumble.

"You such a kid"

"What do you said !"

"I said you such a kid~"Kurapika repeat~while poke his friend forehead.

"I'm not..!"He mumble and stop licking the ice-cream.

_It's so fun teasing you ~Killua_

"Ah..why don't we buys some snack for Gon and Leorio"Kurapika change the topic.

"That's a good idea~and I can buy more chocolate robot.."Killua grin.

"Na'ah,we're not going to buy your chocolate,we're buying for Gon and Leorio."

"Ouh…please.."

"No.."

"Pretty please.."

"No."

"Please,please,please Kura-chan"

_Kurapika cheek suddenly heated..when he heard Killua calling his name blonde blush heavily._

"O-Oookay…" _H-He said K-Kuraa..C-Chan…_

"Yosh! Sankyu na Kurapika"

"Ah…"_He call me Kura-chan~~_

Killua continued eating his ,he look back at the Kuruta.

"Aren't you going to eat that..?"kilua pointed at the Kuruta ice-cream.

"Ah..y-you can have mine.."

"You sure..?"He said while looking at the blonde ice-cream hungrily.

"Yep.."

"Okay..then if you insists.."Killua take his spoon and scope the ice-cream into his Kuruta just stare at the silver haired boy who was enjoying eating his ice-cream.

* * *

An hour have past~they walk out from the Ice-cream shop.

"Yosh! Let's go and buy some snack!"

"Hurm.."

"Kurapika…?"

"Ahh..yes let's go !"_uh my…he caught me ! _

"…."

Killua sudden grab the Kuruta hand and push him to the wall.

"K-Kill..hey! what wrong !"

"What wrong !? you the one who acting weird !"

"I'm Not !"The kuruta denied it.

"Kurapika ! don't lie to me ! you're acting weird since we're at the ice-cream shop !Killua said while holding the Kuruta hand tightly. " Tell me !"

"There is nothing wrong with me !"Kurapika shouted.

"If you refuse to tell me ! I'll force you !"Killua shouted.

"K-Killua..let me go !"

"No!not until you tell me..what wrong..!"

"This is..wrong.."

"Huh..I don't get it.."

"People…keep thinking that we're couple..and I hate that..!"

"I don't care what people think! and what people said!"

"But..I do.."Kurapika mumble.

"Why..?"He asked while holding both of the Kuruta hands.

"I-I'm scared…people misunderstood…about us.."The Kuruta shiver.

"you don't get it..dont you.."Killua said with an embrassing tone.

"Huh?" The Kuruta confuse.

"Like I said I don't care what other people said about us ! and why dont we be a couple instead!"

"K-Killua..!?"_What that suppose to mean.._

End~

* * *

**My first KiruKura~Fic (I know it's short! but i having fun writing it) - Hearing Pon~pon~Pon By Len and 96Neko**

**Sorry for Grammer mistake ^w^**

**Killua~Kurapika I love you both XDD**


End file.
